Tomorrow
by sellthelie
Summary: He'll talk to her tomorrow...


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around… **

**Tomorrow… **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I see them," he yelled down to his father.

"Good, good." He replied, "I don't think we could have waited any longer."

After his dad finished gushing over Harry Potter, they were off to find the portkey.

They all crowded around the old boot, and they were off. Mr Weasley, his father and he managed a smooth landing, but the others didn't. After helping Harry up, he offered his hand to the girl next to him.

"Thanks," she said after he assisted her up. Then she was off with the youngest Weasley, they kept looking back and giggling as they walked away.

_Girls._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first thing she noticed was that there was someone in the bathroom.

Then that he was not a girl, being in the girls' bathroom.

"Uh…this is the girls toilet…"

"Oh…bloody hell," he said turning around from the basin.

Hermiones' breath caught in her throat.

_Him._

"I remember you," he began. "I'm terrible sorry but I didn't get your name, all the excitement I guess at the Cup. I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ah…that's it!" He exclaimed, "I knew it. Harry's friend."

_Harry's friend._

That's all she ever was. Harry's friend, Ron's friend, that know-it-all, the _Mudblood._

"Yep, that's me…"

Moving past him to go into the stall, he stopped her when he put a hand on her upper arm.

"Are you alright?" He enquired.

Giving him her brightest smile, "I'm fine."

He gave her a disbelieving look, "I best be going. Don't want a prefect to catch me in here…oh hang on…I'm one!"

"I guess you'll be all right then," she gave him a tiny wave and went into a cubicle, she didn't sit down till he had left, and then she let the tears come out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She didn't see him again for a few weeks.

She had just left the Hospital Wing after Malfoy had cursed her.

He came barrelling around the corner and straight into her. He quickly reached out and steaded her.

"I'm sorry…Hermione? What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him, "I'm just going actually. Nothing wrong," she flashed him a quick smile, which showed off her new teeth. "See you later."

She continued on walking, she stopped when she heard him say…

"What's different? Something's different…"

Hermione grinned, and continued.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Just relax. _

_It will be fine._

Fine! There's a huge dragon out there, which would like nothing better than to eat him.

Not a problem.

He kept pacing the floor of the tent, not really looking at the other Champions, he couldn't.

He noticed Harry leaning up against the wall of the tent, shaking his head he kept pacing.

Then she was there…hugging Harry.

Why did it tug at his stomach?

She was allowed to hug Harry, they were friends. It was normal amongst friends.

Before he knew it Dumbledore was there, pulling them into a circle.

"Miss Granger…what are you doing in here?" Dumbledore asked her in shock.

"I'll just go…" With a last look at Harry, and Cedric swore she gave him a tiny smile, she was gone.

"Gather round…" Mr Crouch was talking, _focus man._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ugh…did he have to come here?" Hermione muttered to herself.

"Ah…that's not nice Hermione," she spun around in her chair.

"Cedric!"

"You know, I'm just here to study." He said holding up his books, sighing, "but if you insist, I'll go elsewhere."

Hermione had to smile, "not you." She nodded over in Viktor Krum's' direction, "him."

"Bit of a pain isn't he," Cedric said, sitting beside her. "It wouldn't be so bad if his fan club didn't follow him everywhere."

"Well, where is yours?" she asked. Girls had taken to following him everywhere.

"Fixing their makeup probably, or some silly thing," moving closer. "Honestly I don't care, just as long as they aren't near me – I'm happy."

"So how are you coming with your egg," Hermione asked. Turning back to her books, feeling a bit nervous about how close he was.

"Not so good," he admitted. "Should crack it soon, I was wondering if…"

"Excuse me."

They looked up, and there was Viktor.

"Can we help you?" Hermione was shocked at the edge in Cedric's normally pleasant tone.

"I vas vanting to talk to you alone," he said.

Hermione starting gathering her books to leave, "No." Viktor said, "I vanted to talk to you."

She looked at him in shock, "oh."

Cedric got up, "I'll see you later Hermione."

She watched him walk away, and then turned to Viktor, "what can I do for you?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was supposed to be focussing on his date, but he couldn't help looking at her. She looked absolutely beautiful. He was stunned when he heard her tell Weasley that she had a date, perfect bloody timing. So he had asked Cho, they were good friends, so it wasn't strange at all.

He should never have left that day in the library; it was pretty clear now what Krum wanted to ask her. Cedric had been kicking himself ever since, he had just been about to ask her, and he had to come and ruin it. Should have told him to bugger off, then he could have asked her, but he couldn't change it now.

The evening seemed to fly by, before he knew it, it was just about over. Getting out of his chair to leave, he noticed Hermione and Weasley having an argument.

Cedric stuck to the side of the room, so as not to intrude.

"Well you know the solution don't you? Next time ask me yourself…" They continued out of the Hall, and he couldn't hear the rest. Moving rapidly out of the Hall he saw Harry and Weasley headed up the stairs, leaving a defeated Hermione on the steps.

He just began moving over when the youngest Weasley appeared, with her date following, to comfort her.

He'd talk to her later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was so cold, that water was absolutely freezing. Why Madam Pomfrey hadn't cast a warming charm on them she would never know.

Climbing out of the little boat after Harry and Ron, she saw him. Helping Cho out of their boat. She wanted that…him to help her out. _Him?_

No; just someone who cared enough to help. It wasn't Cedric was it? She didn't think so. He was too old for her anyway, and he was with Cho, so it's not like he would even think of her like that.

"Congratulations Harry," she heard Cho say.

"Uh…thanks," Harry replied turning red. Hermione wondered what that was all about.

She looked at him then, he was watching her.

She smiled, and mouthed, "well done."

"Thanks," he replied back.

Then proud Gryffindors enveloped them and he was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Relax._

Cedric had a little chuckle, once again he was telling himself to relax, before he went into another deadly challenge. Who knew what they would encounter? He was bloody terrified, he looked at the other champions, they all looked just as nervous as he felt.

He looked at his father, he was so proud of his son. You could just tell by looking at him. He scanned the crowd, they were all so happy, not a care in the world. Except for one girl, she was sitting there biting her fingernails.

_Hermione._

She had been plaguing his thoughts for weeks; he had a feeling as to why. When the stab of jealousy went through him when she hugged Harry, danced with Krum and just now when Weasley put his arm around her – to calm her. He had fallen for her, slowly but surely.

She caught his eye, and gave him a smile. Which he returned, then the cannon sounded. He turned to the maze, with one last look at his father; he went in.

He would talk to her tomorrow.

When all the craziness of the tournament was over.

_Tomorrow._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
